The Innocent Cherry Blossom
by Nara Katie
Summary: OneShot! SakuxKaka.


I'm on writter's block with my current Naruto fanfiction. _Let's Not Get Caught_.

**The Innocent Cherry Blossom**

* * *

Sakura's Point of View

I smiled a little as I watched Naruto and Sasuke spar. Sasuke was so strong, but there was always a part of me that cheers on Naruto. I didn't know why, but oh well. I was growing bored rather quickly and I was happy to hear our sensei announce that training was over. He touched my shoulder and asked me to talk with him after the boys had left. What was I suppose to tell my sensei? I really wanted to go home, but I didn't want to be disrespectful, and knowing Kakashi he'd make the conversation simple... Or complicated in a simple way.

Kakashi looked at me with that one visible eye, and I suddenly felt uncomfortable. He then turned his attention towards his book and said, "Your training's improving, but not as much as Naruto's and Sasuke's." He tilted his head to one side as he continued to read his dirty book. "Maybe you should stay and train a bit more, I'll give you a few tips, and I really am concerned because with the way you're going you won't be a very successful ninja."

"I'm not training hard enough?" I knew I wasn't doing too well. Most times I watched Sasuke or day dreamed, but I never really trained like the boys did. I looked away, "I try Kakashi-sensei... I really do."

"And I'm not saying you don't." Kakashi said putting his book away and setting his hands on my shoulders. I felt like pulling away, I was petrified, and I didn't know why. He was just so touchy! I just stood there with his hands placed firmly on my shoulders and listened as he talked to me. "I'm just saying you need to improve."

"I understand sensei." I said escaping from his grasp. I said with eloquence and no hesitation, "I'll try harder tomorrow, but I really need to go home and help my mom out."

Kakashi seemed to see through this lie, but he let me go. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura-chan."

I wondered if Kakashi had wanted to say more to me, but he probably didn't. The next morning I got up and looked in my mirror. I felt as if I wasn't as beautiful as I was the day before. I didn't know why, it had occured to me just then that I was growing up, and I wasn't the cute child I was once. I couldn't continue these childish things, and I couldn't run away from my problems. I had to face them, and that's what I would do today. Slowly I got ready and left the house.

I sat an waited patiently for the rest of Team 7 to arrive. Sasuke came, and the Naruto, and finally Kakashi-sensei. We were informed that we had a mission, and would leave first thing tomorrow. A mission? Great, I just was told I need more training and then we go on a misson? It was a quick mission Kakashi told us, and we'd be done with it rather quickly. No more than one night he promised. He told us to train and instead of reading his dirty little book he watched me the whole time... I felt that eye follow me and to tell the truth it hadn't bugged me before today... Something was different, like I was old enough to realize something that I hadn't realized before, but I didn't know what.

It was the same as the day before. Kakashi stopped me, and talked about improving, but this time things were different. I listened like I should have the day before and took the problem into consideration. What if I wasn't skillful enough to be a ninja? I would die fairly young, but if I tried hard enough I could make my _dream _of becomming a ninja true. It was a dream that I had when I found out Sasuke wanted to be a ninja, but now I was set on this path and there was no turning back. I was a stupid fool for doing what I thought Sasuke would like, but I was a child.

Kakashi brushed a bit of hair out of my face and said softly, "I just want to protect you." He cupped my cheek, and I grew flushed.

I stammered, "Wh-what do y-you mean Ka-Kakashi-sensei?" I couldn't help but be confused. Did he mean he wanted my to be safe? Or did it mean he _liked _me. Was that even okay? For your sensei to like you like that? I was old enough to understand this! It was wrong! Wasn't it?

He smiled through his mask, and even though I could see his face I knew he was. He said, "I mean I love you."

I had to replay those words in my mind. What did he mean he loved me! This was wrong! I was a child. I was innocent. I blushed a deep red and said, "But you're my sensei."

"I don't care. I still love you." He said setting the hand that was recently against my cheek upon my shoulder. "I don't care what people think, and I don't care if you don't love me. It will never stop the feelings I have for you, and you deserve to know that." He was right. It didn't matter what shape or what form love came in. Love was simply love, and I was an innocent cherry blossom falling in love with it's tree.

* * *

Tell me what you thought. Please?

Arigato!

_The Spifftastic Ino_


End file.
